<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Man To man Promise by LittlePeach27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019866">A Man To man Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePeach27/pseuds/LittlePeach27'>LittlePeach27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, narutohina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePeach27/pseuds/LittlePeach27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto confesses to Hinata his doubts about being a father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Man To man Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto wasn't sure exactly how long he had been staring at the small bundle in front of him. Ten minutes? Thirty Minutes? An hour? Five hours? He didn't know and didn't really care. He was currently crouched down and resting his arm on the side the crib. He reached down and rubbed the side of his finger against his newborn sons soft, chubby, cheek, tracing the two lines that decorated his face. Boruto wasn't even a month old and was already the center of his parents life but something had been bothering Naruto and his wife couldn't figure out what it was.</p><p>Hinata walked up and smiled at the scene. She put a hand on Narutos shoulder. "Why don't you hold him, dear?" She said softly. Naruto hesitated for a moment before continuing to move his finger again. </p><p>"He's asleep. Don't want to wake him up -dattebayo." He mumbled. Hinata frowned sadly. Her husband had only held their son once just after he was born but for some reason he won't do it again, always giving an excuse. </p><p>"Naruto-kun..." She began to say but was interrupted by Boruto fussing.</p><p>She leaned down and picked him up into her arms. "There, there. What's wrong? I bet you're hungry." She spoke to their son in a sweet, quiet voice. Naruto watched her carry the baby out of the room.</p><p>After a few minutes of staring at an empty crib, lost in thought, he walked downstairs and found Hinata breast feeding Boruto on their couch. He watched as his infant son drank from her while she ran her fingers through his yellow hair and hummed softly, occasionally whispering sweet nothings. "Such a good boy. I love you, Boruto." The sight made his heart ache. She had given him the one thing he truly craved his entire life. A family. A real family. Yet he couldn't find it in himself to hold their son.</p><p>"Hinata... I..." She looked up at him curiously. "I'm..." He sighed then clenched and unclenched his fists. "I'm scared -ttebayo." Her eyes widened at his confession. "Of myself. Of him..." He continued. "I don't know if I'm cut out to be a father. I don't know how. I didn't have one growing up. Plus he's so fragile. Like glass -dattebayo." He paused and steadied his breathing before continuing. "I feel like if I even touch him the wrong way he'll shatter." Hinata looked at her husband like she could cry. </p><p>"Come sit down by us." She said and patted the seat next to her. He did as she said. </p><p>"Hinata-" He started to say in a worried tone. </p><p>"Hold your arms up like I am." She commanded. He gave a resigned sigh but again did as she said. Hinata removed the baby from her breast, pulling her shirt down and gently placed Boruto into Narutos arms. "Watch his head." She instructed. </p><p>"L-like this?" He asked nervously following her instructions. Hinata nodded in approval.</p><p>He looked down at his son. He was his spitting image. Messy blonde hair and blue eyes. Except he has two whiskers instead of three on each cheek. Naruto moved his wrapped hand near Borutos face to do as he was doing earlier when Boruto stuck his tiny hand out and grabbed Narutos finger. He felt his breath catch in his throat. "Naruto-kun?!" Hinata called out in alarm. That was when he realized that he was crying. He felt hot tears roll down his face. "I love you so much, Boruto. I... I just... I don't want to mess this up." Hinata laid her head on his shoulder. 
</p><p>"Can I tell you a secret?" She said. "I'm scared too." Naruto looked at her her surprise.</p><p>"But you're such a natural at this! You handle him so well -dattebayo!" </p><p>"I'm just doing the best I can. I think that's all we can do as parents." He smiled down at his son who looked at him with his big blue eyes and smiled back.  "See? he loves you." She said softly.

</p><p>"We'll make a promise Boruto. Man-to-man. I will always do everything I can to make sure you're happy and you can just be a kid, alright?" Boruto gurgled at him. Naruto took his sons small fist and gently bumped it against his own. "There. Now it's sealed. I never go back on my word... That's my ninja way."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>